


bad

by redvmvncy



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvmvncy/pseuds/redvmvncy
Summary: omar‘s been a bad boy and needs to receive a punishment. right?





	bad

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this does justice to the user who commented on two of my works not too long ago. xx

“what the fuck were you doing?” ander demanded to know, a harsh and firm tone dripping within his usually soft voice. he fucking _knew_ what omar was doing; omar himself knew what he was doing, knew it better than everyone else. but for the sake of the excitement and adrenaline which was rushing through his veins whenever ander turned into a total _beast_ , he couldn‘t help himself but to be a tease just to achieve _right_ _that_.

omar was on his knees, his face harshly pressed against the cold, stone-hard glass of freshly cleaned windows of their shared apartment. naked and bare, fully exposed to ander only, the way he was created and sharply carved by a hand he didn‘t know the artist of, as ander was in the process of punishing him the way he deserved it.

fully exposed not only to ander, but to the dark night and the other high-end buildings which were surrounding the apartment omar and ander lived in. it was thrilling, exciting; with only a short glimpse outside, other people would probably be able to see the way omar was being presented; like a bad, bad boy who didn‘t obey his daddy‘s commands and orders, like a _slut_ who was being toyed and played with.

he couldn‘t help it, though. omar loved being _bad_.

“this is what you want, isn‘t it? you want to get punished for being a bad boy. but it‘s enough- i have enough of you and your dumb games,” ander gritted through his teeth, his voice piercingly sharp and anything but gentle as he lifted his hand to let it spank the left side of omar‘s buttcheek, eliciting a whiny whimper from his baby boy.

the stinging pain caused sparks of pleasure to overcome omar‘s body, tears of humiliating forming in the corner of his eyes as he cried out, “daddy-” in the most pitiful way. feelings of regret washed over his senses at the heavy realization; ander wasn‘t going to take his punishment lightly on him this time. but omar, of course, had no complains.

ander‘s eyes sparkled at the sight of omar‘s exposed ass, relishing in the way his hand was _almost_ being engraved into the soft, reddening skin of the backside which was presented right in front of him. “you‘ve been a slut, a fucking bad boy. and bad boys get it rough as a punishment, don‘t they? a slut like you needs to be put in their place. let‘s see if you‘ll learn out of the lesson daddy‘s going to teach you.”

omar could _hear_ it. the sound of ander‘s belt being opened, the way the zipper of his jeans was dragged down in a rushed manner, the way the clothes were being removed, almost ripped off of his body – soon enough, omar wasn‘t the only who was completely exposed (to his luck. ander was the sexiest without any clothes on, in omar‘s opinion).

yet, _this_ was what omar was living for. teasing his daddy in public, with his curious hand creeping and roaming around ander‘s thigh up to his clothed member under a table while having dinner in a fancy italian restaurant with fellow friends and family members.

he was living for the punishments he received afterwards as well. he loved how rough, how controlling and demanding ander could become in a matter of seconds.

how ander managed to fuck the living life out of his baby boy with rough and merciless thrusts of his hips, how he covered his body in bruises and hickeys of rough love-making and as the results of harsh, yet well-deserved punishments.

_omar_ _was_ _living_ _for_ _all_ _of_ _this_.

“punish me then, daddy. let‘s see if you‘re capable of turning me into a good boy. make me know my place, make me listen to your commands and make me obey – make me take the punishment, and fuck me hard, daddy. baby boy deserves it, doesn‘t he?”

_hell_ _yes_ , ander thought, _baby boy_ _deserves it a fucking lot._


End file.
